1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin composition. More particularly, it relates to a composite resin composition comprising two or more different resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as methods for producing composite resin compositions comprising two or more incompatible resins, there have been known those by kneading under melting the component resins separately produced beforehand, and those by polymerizing insitu in a thermoplastic resin a polymerizable compound capable of forming a resin incompatible with the thermoplastic resin.
These known methods, however, have drawbacks, that several stages are required for separate production of the component resins, and that, because of insufficient dispersibility of the resulting resin composites, effects of composite are not fully attained and result in poor mechanical properties (such as impact resistance and tensile strength).